


[Podfic] Always Honest

by seleneaurora



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Confessions, Embarrassed Steve Rogers, First Kiss, Fluff, Get Together, M/M, Naughty Drawings, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Truth Spells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:28:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27773053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seleneaurora/pseuds/seleneaurora
Summary: Podfic of "Always Honest" by FestiveFerretAuthor's original summary:“It’s a truth spell,” Clint admitted. “It forces you to answer any question asked with the truth, until it wears off.”
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	[Podfic] Always Honest

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Always Honest](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13165461) by [FestiveFerret](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FestiveFerret/pseuds/FestiveFerret). 



### Details

  * **Audio Duration:** 26:07
  * **MP3 File Size:** 18.0MB
  * **M4B Audiobook File Size:** 24.8MB



### Downloads/Streaming

  * **MP3:** [Archive.org ](https://archive.org/download/always-honest/always%20honest.mp3)
  * **Audiobook (M4B):** [Archive.org ](https://archive.org/download/always-honest/Always%20Honest.m4b)
  * **Archive.org streaming/download:**  


Your browser doesn't support streaming with the HTML5 audio tag, but you can still [download this podfic](https://archive.org/download/always-honest/always%20honest.mp3).




**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to FestiveFerret for having blanket podfic permission!
> 
> The music is ["The Truth"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sECqd8EpbNU) by Kygo, Valerie Broussard.


End file.
